Among the Forgoten
by Mitsu-FuuunjinHanyou
Summary: sesshou and inu taichi get news that there is another hanyou in the family but... where is she? please be kind tis my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello how is everyone today? Oh yah…. --' ummm don't even bother answering that one…

Any way I hope ya like this FF

Tis my first one so flames will be accepted if you have some weird urge to spout them.

Disclaimer… I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Ichiru so back off on that one.

**Among The Forgotten**

Chapter 1: You've got to be kidding

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are _you_ doing here!" Inuyasha bellowed at his evil half brother.

Sesshoumaru merely glared at Inuyasha.

"Answer me damnit!"

"Stop your incessant babbling." Sesshoumaru began. "Inuyasha, have you sensed anything… unusual?"

"What the hell… What the hell do you mean, _have you sensed anything unusual?"_Inuyasha asked in a mocking tone.

"Inuyasha, this is one of those times when it happens to be really imbecilic to mock me. Just answer the question."

"KEH! You seem rather talkative today. What's up? You finally kill Jaken?" Inuyasha retorted.

That did it. "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Sesshoumaru stopped, not wishing to give Inuyasha more ammunition against him. Not that he needed to worry. Inuyasha looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Ummm … question …. Right…. Ummm…. Well I did see something weird but before I could get a closer look, it just… vanished." Inuyasha backed away from his brother very slowly, attempting to find the door to Kaede's hut. And Kagome, for purification purposes only.

"Where?"

"A-about half a day's journey from here." Inuyasha said quickly, not wanting to provoke his brother's true wrath.

"Take me there."

"WHAT???" Inuyasha's jaw would have gone down forever if the ground hadn't intercepted it first. "WHY??? WHAT THE HELL COULD BE SOOOO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT _**YOU**_ WOULD ASK _**ME**_ FOR HELP OF ANY KIND???"

"Her name is Ichiru. You will do well to remember that."

"Her? Is she, one of your long lost mates or something?" Inuyasha asked, totally confused.

"No. _She_ is your younger twin sister, who I thought was dead until I saw her running through the woods."

"Inuyasha has a twin?" five shocked voices sounded in unison. Inuyasha spun around and saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede standing stalk still, bug eyed and open mouthed.

"Oh great, just what the world needs. Two Inuyashas." Shippou mumbled, once he regained his composure. Inuyasha whapped him a good one on the head.

"So her name is Ichiru huh? " asked Inuyasha

"Yes." replied Sesshoumaru

"Ummmmm, why aren't you two trying to kill one another?" asked Kagome.

"Huh?" came the answer from the inu brothers, and everyone around did a nice painful face plant.

"I am going to look for her, or at least try to. Your assistance would be…." Sesshoumaru cut off and hesitantly continued. "…appreciated."

"You said before that she is my twin. That would make her a hanyou, so why would you even give a damn?" asked an even more confused Inuyasha.

"That is a good question. I do not understand it myself." Sesshoumaru stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was two hours since Sesshomaru had bugged inuyasha to the point that he would take him to where he had seen the strange thing. This "quest" wasn't going so well. The main reason was that Inuyasha wouldn't stop asking him all of these really stupid questions, like "what does she look like?" and ''how old is she?'', etc, etc,...

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched the two with renewed intrest, not at thier lack of fighting, but at thier extreame likeness (not that many could tell). Then it seemed that Sesshomaru had finally snapped. He was shaking Inuyasha by the neck yelling at him to shut up.Kagome ran twards them screaming and the other three were just laughing thier asses off.

And so they all failed to nottice a portal to some unknow land open up, but they did nottice when they were suddenly surrounded by a eeiry blueish light that came from everywhere.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The gang (+ sessho) landed in a land in witch even the air was weighed down by sadness and grief. The scars of war were visable everywhere.

Seeing that no one was about to spead Miroku "randomly" grabbed Sango's ass and was instantly rewarded with a slap that resounded far and wide, scaring away birds as it went.

"The hentai really knows how to break the ice ..." said a shocked Sesshomaru.

''You have no idea.'' replied Inuyasha

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they were exporing. They came upon a girl lying half-dead upon the ground not even a mile away from where they had previously been standing.

She was wearing a tattered Black kimono just like Inuyasha's, her long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. There were two normal looking swords at her side and one that was encased in a cloth bag on her back. Then they notticed that she had dog ears like Inuyasha but they were pierced with small silver hoop earings. But none of this mattered currently, for she was lying in a pool of blood, and it was big.

"We need to treat those wounds" said a concerned Kagome. She neeled down to try and get a better look. She instantly wished that she hadn't. "I have never seen wounds like this before, not even on Inuyasha."her concern had turned into fear.

"There was a hut back by where we arrived. Maybe the owners won't mind if we stayed there for a while." Miroku said, wincing at the pain in his cheek.

Gingerly, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru picked the girl up and placed her on Kirara's back. Then they turned to the way that they came from and slowly progressed their way there.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well her wounds are treated and I think she will survive but I have never had to deal with poison that strong before." said Kagome as she walked out of the hut and sat down by Inuyasha on the dead grass.

"There is no doubt about it," said Sesshomaru, "That is Ichiru, I just know it." Inuyasha made no reply he just sat there arms crossed, head bowed, silently praying that she would some how live through this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango came out of the hut one hour later and dragged them all in. It seamed that Ichiru was stirring.

She was lying on the floor of the hut moving very slowly as if every move she made was like having needles shoved into her flesh. Her eyelids began to move and everyone gathered around. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at them for a moment or two before scrambling into a corner and getting into a defensive position.

" Hiru tewe gaseryuta kidai mokusai desa?" she asked in a scary and demanding voice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chap one has now been remodled! Oh yeah, im good!

"hiru tewe gaseryuta kidai mokusai desa?" "Who in all of the hells sent you here?" (Olteradian)

R&R please!

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou


	2. Chapter 2

yayay chap 2 at last. as i sit here eating my "Lays STAX" I ponder the meaning of... Waffles.What are they? where did they come from? how come they are so yummy? only time will tell. -sigh- on to chapter 2!

Chapter 2 ... confusion

All six of them stared at her in complete confution, (Kirara was sleeping) they had just treated her wounds free of charge, and she was in a corner giving them all a death glare while asking them something in a foreign language. That wasn't flying in Inuyasha's book. He stood up, walked twards her, and hit her on the head in his usuial fashion.

... oO was on eveyones face. Ichiru just stared.

"That was unexpected." said a suprised Sesshomaru.

"I agree." replied Miroku.

"Inuyasha…! " Kagome said with that 'I'm gonna sit you' tone.

"Busted" said a snickering Shippou.

"Kidu yei garetse nedas?" came a shocked voice from the corner. Everyone stoped what they were doing and stared at the girl who spoke.

"Umm, sorry but we don't understand." Sango said.

Everyone stered at Ichiru and she stared at them. Then passed out.

"Damnitt! Not again." Inuyasha complained.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning while they were all sleeping, Ichiru went looking through thier bags for any kind of food that she could get her hands on. When she was done she stared at the weird packages with intrest. Yet, for some odd reason the packages labled with the characters "RAMEN" were the best smelling, and best looking ones in the lot.

Kagome woke up and saw the girl messing around with one of the boxes of Ramen and had to stifle a laugh._ just like inuyasha. _She thought, then she stood up. This allerted the girl, who dropped the ramen and jumped into a corner just like the night before.

Kagome froze out of shock. Ichiru had reacted faster than even Sesshomaru could.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Ichiru relaxed stood up and said "wesade nogi."

Kagome took this to be an appology and handed her the box of ramen that she had dropped.

"Here I will show you how to make this, okay?" She then prepared a fire and boiled some water.

Ichiru stared at Kagome for a moment then sat down on the other side of the fire and watched her intently.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After everyone was awake and they had all eaten, they tried talking to Ichiru but even if she understood she didn't answer. But they did find out that she was an excelent hunter, And a great cook.She had cought a deer and made a superb meal for all of them, but no matter how many times they tried, she never answered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shippou was entertaining Ichiru with his fox magic, while Sesshomaru and the others formulated a plan to get back to Japan. They were deep into the conversation when she entered the hut and hesitantly said, "You must forgive one for being silent for so long, but one was shocked by the appearance of those two." She pointed at the inu brothers and continued. "One does have one inquirement, who sent you after me?"

"You speak japanese?" the gang all asked at once."Yes, well not as well as one would like." Ichiru replied

"Good enough for me." Sesshomaru said in an 'I dont giva damn' tone.

"Okay, now that we know that." Miroku said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Everyone (- sessho) got ready to hit him so hard his grandpa would feel it when he said, "Can you please tell us where we are and how to get out of here?" witch was a shock to all (- sessho).

"Wow you can be unperverted at times." Sango said with this expression o0 .

"Oh yes and Ichiru," Mikroku continued, "Would you bear me a son?"

Ichiru reacted so fast that even Sesshomaru was suprised. She grabbed MIroku by the collar, chucked him out of the door, jumped up and landed square on his back, then began jumping up and down, firmly implanting him into the ground face down."NO, I, WILL, NOT!" she said while jumping, landing particularly hard on the 'NOT!'

"..." was all the others had to say.

"Man, he is in deep shit this time." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru who had never seen Miroku act this way was to suprised at his question to say or do anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

--thirty miniuts later--

"Okay as to your questions from earlier, You are in Olterad, and there are many ways out of here." Ichiru told them.

"Thank you" said Kagome.

Then Ichiru said, "Now this one has a question."

"Yes?" asked Sango.

"How is it that you know my name even though this one never told you it?" Ichiru asked in return.

"...For that you better ask Sesshomaru. Wait… no one here has said your name at all! " stated Inuyasha. Ichiru just shrugged and looked over at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and explained every thing to her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I know that it is hard to beleave but it's true." said Sesshomaru

"...No that is not it, I beleave what you are saying but, my whole life I' ve been searching for any family at all, yet I never found anyone. But here you two are, it's just,... well, creepy." Ichiru said in a daze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm Nattosai gera du faso ritunda? he he he Nattosai, u saleu yada deute geru kai, wuhhahahaaa!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OOO what is gonna happen? who was talking just now? we shall see! --------"Nattosai gera du faso ritunda? hehehe Nattosai, u saleu yada deute geru kai, wumhahaha"---- means '' the Nattosai has family? hehehe Nattosai they shall be your downfall wuhahahahaaa.''


	3. Chapter 3

Ello peoples! Today I finally agree with Tonesi that Dots (R) really do taste like flavored plastic. Man I hate flavored plastic.

CHAP 5! The Journey

"Okay how long is this gonna take?" asked an impatient hanyou from the back of the small crowd of people.

"Not long. We just need to be past these mountains before night fall,... you don't want to know why so please don't ask." replied Ichiru as she led the way to her "house".

"Keh." was all that was heard afterwards.

_Sigh . That must be his favorite word... I wonder what it means….__. "_Hey Kagome, " Ichiru whispered, "Why does he always say that?"

"Don't know, but it's just how he is, so I would get used to it if I were you. And besides, he is really kind once you get to know him." She replied.

"I HEAD THAT WENCH! TRY SAYING THAT TO MY FACE THIS TIME! COME ON I _DARE_ YA!" Inuyasha shouted from the back.

"INUYASHA…OSUWARI!" Shippou started laughing as the latter fell face fist into the ground. Ichiru backed away from Kagome, wide eyed and wary, afraid of what she might do to her.

Sango came up and explained what had just happened. Ichiru took the explanation rather well and decided against pissing the miko off, just in case.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here we are, one does not really live here any more, but master will understand … speaking of which one needs to find him. Wait right here one will go get him." Ichiru walked away with that said.

"It looks like a dojo… but it's way to big…" said Sango

"I agree with Sango … hmm I wonder if anything is worth … OW ! " Miroku was rudely cut off by a slightly ticked Sesshomaru.

_I cant believe the nerve of this houshi if he pulls one more thing I will personally take care of him._

"OI, KIDU YEI GARETSE NEDAS?" shouted a feminine voice from the corner. Every one turned and saw something very strange. A girl stood there she had long golden hair with silver eyes, there were three red stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on her forehead and she wore a royal purple kimono. Giving the situation she looked really threatening holding her sword poised to attack at any given moment, that is, until Ichiru pulled her backwards holding a handful of her hair and glaring at her with authority.

"Tsesshina, hoida san toide." Ichiru said effectively calming the othe girl down. Or maybe not.

"meh, baka inu."

"baka neko"

"BAKA INU"

"BAKA NEKO"

"BAKA INU"

"BAKA NEKO"

"BAKA INU"

"BAKA NEKO"

"BAKA INU"

"BAKA NEKO"

"BAKA I…"

"KOI DI I I I!" shouted another girl rushing in to save the day. This girl had long redish brown hair that was complimented by deep green eyes and pointy ears. She wore strange white garments that flowed in the wind. And it appeared that what ever she said worked cause they both shut up instantly.

"ggrrrrrrrrr anyway," said Ichiru as she turned back to the travelers and continued.

"Master will see you now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yep flavored plastic indeed.

XP


End file.
